


Good omens au

by mikeellee



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Love is Strange Visual Novel, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Seir thought his life is finally on the tracks, however, once meeting the Angel Kitty, his lifes changes forever.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Never read the book, saw many fanarts here and there to get the gist, now, the actual story in this drabble is 100% from my head with inspiration from Good Omens.

#1  
Seir is not one to idle walk around in places like this shopping, for example, but with his glamour on and nothing else in his agenda, why not indulge his curiosity a little bit?

Entering in a department store where he´s chatting with a pretty woman, another of his one-night standers for sure, judging by her flirtation and insinuations, the talks dies as Kurt looks at the west side.

A woman with chestnut hair, brown eyes and wearing something completely out fashion is in the store looking at everything with awe. His eyes are solely on her form as Kurt knows who this woman.

The one-night-stander means nothing to him now. Daring to be as closer as he can, Sier listens to the exchange between this creature and the saleswoman.

"Why I can´t just leave with this hat?" the creature replied and Sier saw how the saleswoman is reacting, like all the humans who met someone as she does.

"You must pay..." the creature tilted her head as the woman continues "I can pay for you if you want"

"No need, this green paper is a mystery to me, take care Agatha Smith" the creature replied smiling and Sier looks away.

An angel just walks in a department store. He saw an angel. And the only response Sier could muster is a watch as the angel walks away.

Suddenly he gets offended, does this angel really didn´t see him or just pretended to not see him?

_______________  
#2  
This particular type of bar is quiet and without crowds of people and free to mutants(Sier laughs as thinking on their reaction if they knew of a real demon is walking among them) and the beer is great.

It was supposed to be a night where his mind is not rearing about his past, his useless father(pot meet kettle, being a decent father to Talia does not erase what he has done so far.) and of course, the angel.

God really show his "love" for Kurt in the form of an angel entering in his bar and looking at the humans amused. And Kurt is paralyzed in his spot.

An angel in a bar with a demon?! Hilarious

She goes to where the stools of the bar are, way too closer of Sier, and the Demon is not ashamed to gulp and to look at her. Her chestnut hair, brown eyes and skin ...how is her true form?

(Sier remembers tales of angels. How their looks can be only left to interpretation. His sister, often said angels are ugly and demons are made pretty to seduce as God sure does not want his precious angel loses their grace)

Sier does not believe in that anymore for several reasons. And most important, this angel is anything but ugly.

"Do you have nectar?" the angel replied and the human shakes his head ready to grovel if need and maybe Sier is a bit drunk or suicidal but he´d make himself know.

"Oh, shut up, man, the woman just want something to drink, gives a beer and is fine" Sier ordered and the poor bartender accepts. The angels look dead set into his golden eyes. Sier now knows she must realize who he´s. A fight between them is imminent.

"Who are you?"

Sier looks offended.

"My name is Sier and I´m the shadow that covers humanity," Sier thought this would impress the angel.

"Ah, Azazel´s son, the satan wannabe. Ok, hello" the angel waves at him and Sier looks even more offended. "My name is xxx" she speaks her name and lights and sound, far from human(angels love to show off) invade the bar "but I guess is easier to call me just Kitty"

And resume drinking her beer.

Sier is curious and furious at the same time. How dare she not be impressed by his mere presence?

_____________________  
#3  
Kitty, the angel lives with the X-men. Sier knows his daughter lives with them, but never in the past, make any interest to join the group(helping his daughter? Always, the others? not so much), so, when Sier shows up no one knew what to expect.

Sier spots Warren speaking freely with Kitty(too freely, why this big bird can do that?) and did what would be seen as stupid, in character and expected. Sier shows his blades and jumps to attack.

Warren was not a match. Kitty shows up in the "fight" and put her finger on the blade, in no time, the blade shatters. And flicking his forehead Sier was throw yards away.

"Little demon, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked now inches of his face when an angel teleport you don´t see it coming unless is too late.

"I´m a demon" is the only reply given and Kitty rolls her eyes as she replies careless "Oh, stop being a cliche, you just attack Warren cause you know he´s weak"

Seir could have a smile at this confession but self-preservation still kicks in.

"You rush just in time to save your lover" Sier replied nasty and now her eyes are on his form again(is eerie, fantastic and everything someone would dream and fear) and Sier wonders how someone powerful as she is doing with a weakling like him.

"Sier....he´s my decedent, unlike your family, I´d found incest gross" Kitty spots Talia rushing to see her father and Kitty leaves Sier be.

Many comments on the event that just happens. Bobby pipes in saying how Kitty didn´t refute how Warren is weak(Bobby gets his head smack)

-_____________

#4

Sier is looking bored at the X-men as they are dealing with a mission, Seir did help Talia to take out the survivors of a natural disaster and now is watching as Scott and Logan are deciding the next step.

Kitty is next to him(angel teleportation is another level) and looks at the survivors to the X-men and asks.

"What are they doing?" Kitty asked crossing her arms.

"Well, little angel, they are asserting dominance" Sier replied smirking at her.

"Humans, do that a lot?" Kitty´s eyes are on his and Sier would like to point out that no one in the X-men has the strength to deal with her gaze for more than one minute.

"All the time"

"How peculiar"

_______________

#5

Sometimes, Kitty likes to use the pool for herself, when the X-men are sleeping soundly. Sier knows Kitty has no understanding of humanity´s social cues. Sier is gazing at the widow as Kitty emerges from the pool.

Naked and wet and Sier wonders if those humans truly understand her beauty.

She roses from the waters like an ethereal being and walks on water speaking her ancient language, and in the end, vanish into thin air.

Someone pokes his shoulder. It´s Logan.

"Listen to bub, the kids don´t feel comfortable to go to the pool with a demon looking at them so intensely" Logan explained gruffly as always.

Only now Sier realizes is not night anymore. Is daylight.

"Where is she?"

"No one knows"

_________________

#6

The hellfire is a name that makes Sier laugh. Today, the man is not laughing as White Queen send a psychic blow(as Bobby summarize quickly to Sier) on Kitty.

Sier only saw red as his blades take the White Queen without mercy. The fact someone like this pathetic human manages to hurt Kitty is enough to make Sier vexing.

Once, White Queen is no more. Sier is searching for Kitty and any signal of damage the woman may sustain.

"I´m fine, little demon" Kitty speaks as Sier´s hands are palming her face until is clear no signal of hurt is in her person. "She didn´t hurt me at all, but, she did startle me. I didn´t think it would be possible to exist another person with psychic powers at the level of Jean Grey"

"Who cares about that? That bitch attacked you"

"And you defend me, little demon, but this is an issue, it means the intelligence is not working" Kitty thanks him for the help and then teleports away from there.

Leaving Sier to deal with the fallout.

Why does he care so much if the White queen hurts Kitty?

_______________________  
#7

Sometimes, Kitty shows up and watches movies with the X-men. Sier decides to show how the humans portrayed angels in their media. A smirk plays off as Kitty looks at the first angel in the movie with deep confusion.

As the plot goes on, Kitty is hugging herself and looking at the scene with sadness, Sier can count the moment the human character will be killed, but as tears fall from her eyes.

Seir pauses the movie and speaks loudly.

"What a junk! IN the end, it was all a dream of one of the characters, such a let down" Sier speaks and Kitty looks at him now.

"I know in the end, that human dies in such a sad way that becomes the catharsis for the end of the world" and now she adds "thank you, little demon, that´s was kind of you to try to spare my feelings"

Sier remains silent as the movie continues and the said human character does die.

________________________  
#8

"Father," asked Talia one day "why are you so fixated on Kitty?"

"She is an angel!" Sier replied

"Yeah, but when you see Warren you hiss at him and loves to scare him, with Kitty is different..."

"She´s different..."

"Father, do you want to talk about your feelings?"

"Why everyone asked me that? No, what I feel for Kitty is not a big deal"

And then Sier spends the entire day with Kitty.

___________________  
#9

"Little demon, are you trying to pick up on Betsy? She seems to be into my decedent and hates you" Kitty asked one day when saw the flowers behind his back.

"What? Nah, not my type, and if she likes bird boy that´s her prerogative" Sier speaks arrogantly and then gives the flowers to Kitty.

"Is for you" roses have a special meaning to angels. Red and blue roses.

"Thank you, little demon, do you want to talk?"

"...No" and bamfs away.

_______________

#10

"You can walk by my side, little demon, lurking in the shadows means nothing to me" Kitty speaks as Sier leaves the shadow to sit next to her. She is in a high tower, in the ceiling. Looking at the world below her.

"You´re a strange angel"

"I´m just not a cliche and I see no point to fight with you." She smiles noticing his reaction "and you´re a strange demon too"

"...I suppose"

"Sier, if you want to sit with me, just sit with me,"

"Ok"

 


	2. chapter 2?

N/A: Something to write about. Is merciful short. I hope.

The X-men received a signal from Genosha. Sier is not a member, per se, but if Talia is going to risk her life for them, Sier might as well be there to help her.

(His other kids were sacrificed by his family members. Is not something Kurt takes much pride even if he never fully meet them)

The plan was easier, sadly, Sier´s life is anything but easier. One minute, Sier is in Genosha(having to deal with the Queen´s distrust) and in another, he´s on a galactic stadium having to fight for his life.

"Greetings, my audience" Mojo shout joyfully with his cronies " I gave you the great Sier, a demon that rebels and feel remorse, that´s something else" As the green fat creature Sier is remembering more and more of Jabba, the hunt. "He´ll be great entertainment for us" Mojo exclaimed.

Sier has just killed the last foe and while he can prime in being an excellent fighter. Fighting forever is not on his plans.

"Belay, your plot, Mojo" a very familiar voice joins as Kitty appears. Looking in concern for Sier(the demon don´t know how to take it) "are you ok, little demon?"

"Yes, did you missed me that much?"

"I did notice your absence and I came to look for you"

Again, Seir has no idea how to deal with this revelation. Mojo and his fighter and cronies are in awe at the sight of a real angel. This falls short as Mojo sends his bravest soldiers to fight Kitty and Sier.

Kitty is unimpressed. Sier is tired.

"What prevents you from teleport back home?" Kitty asked as Sier has his sword ready.

"They put me a collar on me, believe me, little angel, I don´t wish to be here" Seir finishes and Kitty rips the collar off as if is nothing(it´s high technology) and carry him in her arms as she teleports away.

"So, now I´m being on angel´s arms?"

"I can drop you from the sky if you want to be thematically appropriate"

"No, thank you"


End file.
